The Bucket List
by I Am Forever A Writer
Summary: When an obnoxious pop star, who's had anything but a hard life meets a troubled girl, who has been diagnosed with Cancer, his world is turned upside down.


Laura's pov Chapter 1

I rose from my hospital bed slowly. Sometimes i feel so tired it just hits me and i can barely keep my eyes open. I was told around 9 years ago that i had Cancer. After 2 years of treatment they said that i would'nt live past the age of 15. I am 18 years old now and still breathing. I stilll continued treatment and when i turned 17 i got told the best news i had heard in all my life, the cancer was removed successfully and i was free to go. My family and i were over the moon. They told my parents they just wanted to do 2 more tests to be positive but i was so happy i didnt even have any doubts that it could still be there and they had made a mistake. We went home and i couldnt wait to go outside. My dad promised i could go tomorrow and i should get some rest. The next day i woke up with a huge grin on my face and ran downstairs into the kitchen. My parents were crying and Vanessa looked shocked. When i asked what was wrong they told me to sit down and explained to me that the hospital had made a mistake and missed the cancer and it was still there. It was the most devistating thing in the world at that moment and i started crying I had to go back to the hospital and i have not left since. So here i am now in my bed talking to my sister Vanessa., but enough about me now, lets start my story.

Vanessa: When i was in the canteen i saw that really handsome doctor*Gushing* Laura: You still have a crush on Nurse Eli? Vanessa: hey! i never said i had a crush on him. He's just very handsome thats all. Laura: yeah, yeah! Someone has a crush!*singing* Vanessa: *Rolls her eyes* Whatever. Laura: *laughing* Vanessa: Hey Laura i had a great idea, I was thinking you could write a Bucket list of all the things you want to do in your life. You know just incase.* smiles sadly* Laura: Thats an awesome idea! Thankyou Vanessa*hugs her* Vanessa:*smiles* it's alright, i'm just going to go and get a tea. Laura: Or are you going to see Eli*laughs playfully* Vanessa:Ha ha*says dryly*. Love you Laura: I Love you too. Vanessa:*leaves* Laura gets out a pen and paper and begins to write her bucket list. My Bucket List! 1. Meet a famous band/musician 2. Go ice skating without falling over 3. Go to the hairdressers 4. Cloud Watch 5. Play Games 6. Teach someone piano 7. Go camping 8. Have a picnic 9. Have a midnight feast 10. Invite girls for a pyjama party 11. Be a wedding planner for a day 12. conquer my stage fright 13. Learn how to dance 14. Go to an outdoor cinema 15. Go to a fair 16. Try cotton candy 17. Watch a concert 18. See snow 19. Go to the beach 20. stay up and watch the stars 21. Go to a prom 22. learn how to surf. 23. See fireworks 24. Have my first kiss End of Bucket List! I sighed, this idea was a great one and i am happy i wrote it out, it just makes me feel like the worst is going to happen and i won't get to see many things i have dreamed of or travel to different places. A tear fell from my eyes and i wiped it away quickly. In a split second i felt more hopeful than sad. I was determined to beat this and that is how i have to stay. I have to be strong for my family.

Meanwhile -Ross's pov

Hey I am Ross Lynch from R5 but you propbably know that, Everyone knows who i am. I am 18 years old and I sing and play guitar. I have 3 siblings:- Rocky(19), Riker(22) and Rydel (20). Also our friend Ratliff(20) is in the band. At the moment we are in the car on the way to a local Hospital to see some sick kids who have no life or dreams. I feel sorry for them. Not to be rude but i really did not want to be there when i could be at home relaxing.

Rydel: Its going to be sad to see all these sick people. Riker: I know but it'll be worth it to see them smile. Ross:*rolls eyes* When did you become so cheesy? Rocky:*laughs* when has'nt he been cheesy. Riker: Its called kindness. Rydel:Nothing you would know aboout Ross. Ross: Hey i'm kind! I just make sure i don't act like a girl like Riker. Rydel:You are so annoying. Ross: I am not right Ratliff. Ratliff: Woah i am not getting involved...but you are kind of annoying. Rocky:I thought you wernt gonna get involved*watching amused* Riker:Stop stirring it Rocky*hits Rocky's shoulder* Rocky:ouchh!*Slaps him back* Ross*mumbles* idiots. Car driver(Norman)here. we get out of the car and head to the hospital after we all said thank-you to Norman. I can tell you now, i was anything but happy about being in this place. Ross: why do we even have to be here?*annoyed* Ratliff:Ross, you've been asking that for days. I know you don't want to be here cause you've got more important stuff or whatever, but these people are ill and they do not deserve it, so at least act like you want to be here. Ross: Yeah, okay. Receptionist(Nancy):Hello, how can i help you?*Smiles politely* Rydel: *smiles* um yes... were R5, and we have come here to see some of the patients here, I think our manager sent an e-mail. Nancy: um*checks computer* Yes. This is the patient who you need to see, She is in room 402. Rocky: Thankyou*smiles*

In room 402

Ratliff:*knocks and opens door* Hi were here for a miss*looks at note* Laura Marano. Laura:*Looks up, shocked* ugh, thats...thats me. Rydel:Hi! Were from R5 and we wanted to drop in to see you!*smiles really big* Ross:*Staring at Laura* Laura: Thats awesome!*smiles then looks at Ross and looks down blushing* Rocky:Hey dude*nudges Ross* stop staring your making her feel uncomfortable*whispers* Ross:Whatever. Laura: I never thought that i would get to meet you* shyly* Riker: so your a fan? Laura:Yeah*Looks down embarrased* Ross:*smiles slightly* Riker: Thats so cool! its great to meet you. Laura:Thankyou. You guys too. Ross:I guess we don't have to introduce ourselves then. Well nice meeting you. Bye! Ratliff:Woah! Not so fast Rossy! Riker, Rydel and Rocky:*laughing* Ratliff: You stay here with Laura while we go find her sister. Ross:What! No! Laura:It's okay, i'll be okay on my own, honest*abit sad that Ross doesn't want to be here, fake smiles* Ross: See, she just said she's fine! Rydel: No its fine Laur, Ross is just playing around. He'll stay. Rocky: Come on. Lets go! Rocky,Riker,Rydel and Ratliff go to find Vanessa. Now i was really angry, first they drag me here and now they leave me alone with this ill girl ! Laura smiled awkwardly at me. I didnt smile back. I was frankly not in the mood but i did feel slightly guilty. Laura:Thank-you for coming i... I cut her off. Ross: So...um how old are you? Laura:18*shyly* Ross:cool, me too. After that we were both sitting there in an awkward silence until a nurse came in, huh i didnt know men could be nurses! Nurse(Eli): Hey Laurs*smiles* and... Laura: oh, Ross this is nurse Eli and Eli this is Ross! Eli:Hi. Ross:Sup. Eli:*looks at laura* Laura*smiles excitedly and beams* I was standing there listening to what Eli was saying to Laur and...wait did i just call her Laur? I guess everyone else does...oh yeah and I was trying to see if i could find out what illness Laur had. Eli:um...so you know those test we followed after the operation. Laura:*Nods, Still smiling* Eli: I'm so sorry Laura but we have some bad news. I watched Laura's smile fade and turn dull and it bothered me, i kinda liked her smile...wait what! Laura:... Eli:*looks down sadly* The operation was unsuccessful and the cancer is spreading. I could feel the shock go through me. Laura had cancer. And it was spreading. Laura:*tears in her eyes* where... t...to. Eli:*sighs* its travelling anywhere it can fast. I'm afraid there is nothig we can do. I looked at Laura's blank expression and there was a moment when i could not breathe. Laura: How long?*more angered* Eli:Laura... Laura:*Cuts him off* How long Eli. Ross: Laurs maybe you... If she found out she would be devastated. Its like handing someone a card which has the date they are going to die onandatelling them to prepare for it. I was now on the edge of her she grabbed my hand softly. Laura: I have to know* looking at Ross and then Eli* please*softly* Eli: *looks at Ross and sighs* 6...6...6..weeks*shakily* Do you ever feel like the world stops spinning and you are suddenly wrapped up in a feeling that is so terrifying and scary. I just met this girl and i began to wonder why i was so upset. Yes she had cancer. I know people lose the battle and it is sad. This just felt different. I had a feeling of shock, and anger that they were not going to try anything else. Laura:*Nods and looks down* Eli: Im sorry Laurs if it was up to me i would make them keep testing and operating. Laura: I know*smiles sadly*. Eli then left and it was just me Laurs again. an eery silence filled the room before i decided to fill it Ross: Laura, i'm really sorry. Laura:it's okay, its not your fault Ross: No its not fine. Laura:*sighs* Its really nothing new, i'm used to it. Ross:What? Laura: they told me I was'nt going to live to 15 but i passed that. Ross:Really? Thats amazing! Laura:*Smiles* Hopefully it will be the same this time. Ross:*Grins and nods* I really hope Laura will pull through this. She just told me that they had said this before and she lived passed it. Laura's pov R5 are here this is amazing. It's my dream come true! Eli just came in and told me that the operation did not work and I had 6 weeks to live. I am so scared right now. I don't know how much more of this i can take. I feel like a huge nuscence to my family and my friend. Ross was in the room when I got told and when he found out his mood seemed to change from bored and irritated about being here, to shocked and abit angry and wanting to help me. It was'nt fair for me to burden anyone else about my feelings so I just told him it had happened before and i passed the date they had told me by years. I did'nt want him to feel uncomfortable or pity me. Yes, i was devistated, but being optamistic was the only thing keeping me strong. Ross: Where is everyone? Just then Vanessa ran into the room followed by Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff. Vanessa: I can't believe that R5 are here, Laura isn't this amazing! Laura: yeah! it's amazing! Rydel: You two are great i think we could be really good friends. Vanessa: Definitely! Riker: Hey, Vanessa do you...um...maybe want to go to dinner?*nervous* Rydel and Laura: *Gasp* Rocky:Oooh lala! Ross:*smirks* Vanessa:Sure! Riker:Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5. Vanessa:okay*grins* Rydel:Awwwwwww! Laura: I love romance. Ratliff: *smiles at Rydel* Rocky: You two are such girls. Rydel: I hope so!*jokes* Rocky: I think we will have to get going. Vanessa: I'll see you out. See you in a minute Laurs. Ratliff/Rocky/Riker/Rydel: Bye Laura! *Give Laura a hug* I waved them goodbye to them and they all walked out. All except a certain blonde singer/guitarist. Ross:Goodbye Laura*Kisses her cheek* Ross just kissed my cheek! I cold feel my cheeks heat up. Ross:* walks to door, knocks piece of paper on the floor* What's this? Laura:oh...um it's nothing* try's to reach for it* Please don't read it. Ross: to Late. You wrote a Bucket List? Laura: Just incase i don't have long left Vanessa thought it was a good idea to right out the things i would like to do*goes red* Ross: You will make it Laura. But I am going to help you complete all of these.* smiles brightly at her* Laura: Ross you really don't have to... Ross:* cuts her off * I want to, besides you can't talk me out of it now. Your stuck with me.*smirks* Laura: * Rolls her eyes playfully and beams* Thankyou Ross! Ross:*Smiles genuinly*No problem. I will come back tomorrow and we can do number 2, since meeting me is the first one* smirks cockily* Laura: Hey! I wrote meet R5 not just you Rockstar! Ross: yeah yeah, we all know i'm your favourite*walks towards the door* will you be allowed out of here tomorrow? Laura: Well, their stopping treatment so i guess so... WAIT...I AM FREE TO GO, I FINALLY GET TO GO OUTSIDE! Ross: You've never been outside*raises eyebrows* Laura: Not for 9 years. Ross: wow, thats awful. Laura I am going to take you on a huge adventure and we will fufill your list. See you tomorrow*opens door* Laura:Ross. Ross:*turns around* Laura: Thankyou, for everything and tell Rocky, Riker, Ratliff and Rydel i said thankyou too! Ross: I will. Bye Laurs* waves and leaves* Laura: *smiles*


End file.
